Potions class
by Siblynika
Summary: Just a quick blurp of my original Potter-verse family: The Stones. This is the Gryffindor and Slytherin twins during their Potions class and how they interact with my favorite Weasleys.


Onyx managed to sneak a look out of the corner of his eye to his twin sister and her cauldron where she had been paired with one of the Weasley boys- George, he thought. Even though they were in the same year, he still had issues telling the two apart which is probably why they pranked everyone if no one was going to bother figuring out who was whom. Currently, George was leaning back to talk with his twin about his annoyance with being paired with a Slytherin while Jade, paying him no mind, sang as she plucked several hairs into the cauldron, stirring and humming: "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble." she took great pleasure in being a witch having been raised by a muggle mother and an absent father. Adrian elbowed him to turn back to their own cauldron which smelled of dirty socks and was not the rich emerald they had been instructed to concoct, instead it was a light sage.

"Too many jackalope hairs." Jade remarked. Rub them between your fingers before you put them in next time to separate them." Onyx simply nodded, knowing that Professor Snape would blame it on the Gryffindor rather than a member of his house. Granted, his sister and Adrian were two of the few that didn't actively act like a suck up, poncey, bigot. She then turned to George and requested that he time how long the potion sat while she shredded the next ingredient.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." he sounded incredulous, "Honestly, do you really think we'd switch places just because Snape split us up?" her eyes narrowed.

"George has a mole on his neck, you do not, he is also just a little bit taller than you." at the Weasley's annoyed expressions that SHE of all people could tell the difference, he offered his explanation-

"It's a twin thing, at least one of us has to be able to tell others apart.". Both twins eyes' widened.

"YOU'RE twins?" they chorused. Apparently it was well known that they were siblings, the twin part was less known despite the fact they didn't hide the information, plus the fact that they were in the same year was, they thought, a dead give away.

They had completely abandoned their respective projects now, leaning over to the blonde Slytherin who paid them no mind as she feverishly worked over the potion.

"So, don't take offense-" Fred began

"But went wrong with you?" George finished. Jade gave Fred a ferocious side eye, lip curled in annoyance.

"What could I possibly take offense to?" she sneered. Thrusting in the African sea salt, she counter stirred seven times, and stepped back for the light 'pop' signaling it's finish, pulling back on Fred's robes to take him with her.

Snape granted her potion a passing glance, nodded his approval, before granting full marks. She gave a heavy sigh of relief that didn't last long as she overheard her headmaster berating her brother for "deliberately sabotaging Mr. Pucey with his incompetence." her fists tightened, relaxing only when he was able to correctly identify what went wrong and received half marks. Onyx leaned over to mutter his thanks. Adrian had been half asleep due to early morning practices and had been less than helpful with the assignment. Not that Snape would ever blame anything on a Slytherin who could do no wrong.

"So?" the twins weren't going to let this go.

"Not all Slytherins act like they're superior- even if it's true" she added the last part with a smirk, indicating it being mostly a joke. "Being a Slytherin just means you're ambitious and clever enough to use everything at your disposal to succeed. And it doesn't mean that you're a pureblood or a Dark Wizard just because of where you're sorted. Merlin himself was Slytherin." Jade had clearly had this argument multiple times already, she sounded weary. "Maybe if people didn't let the few that did evil become the rule rather than the exception, so many wouldn't think that was their only path to take."

Blink.

"Yeah, but only evil wizards have come out of that house if there were any to be had."

Jade allowed her head to hit the table in frustration.


End file.
